Narnia: The Next Generation
by KidMagic
Summary: Years after the events of the books, Four young kids find themselves in the midst of a war between good and evil. They will have to save a land they come to know as a home with the help from a friendly lion and four allies.
1. Chapter 1

I got the inspiration for this story from 'Epic Movie'. Except I'm not making fun of Narnia. Takes place in 2004. John is 13 and Caucasian, Cynthia is 12and Russian, Mark is 10 and Mexican-American(Doesn't have an accent though), Ariel is 8 and African- American (caramel skinned).

* * *

Cynthia's P.O.V.

I sighed as my alarm clock woke me up. 'Another day at Oakhurst orphanage.' I thought to myself as I started getting dressed.

"Cynthia! Cynthia!" Laura, another girl from the orphanage burst in my room. "A couple is here to adopt you!" She clapped her hands eagerly. A couple, Here for me? I smiled.

" They're waiting for you in the interview room." She ushered me out of the room. I was so excited that ran down the six stairways. I stopped in front of the interview room to tame my fly away hairs. After one big breath I opened the door. Their at the table sat a couple in their early 30's. They smiled at me as I entered the room.

"Hello Cynthia," the man spoke, "I'm Liam Neelson and this is my wife Natasha." Natasha smiled sweetly at me and I smiled back.

"We're are looking to start a family of six. Natasha isn't able to have any children so we've decided to adopt. Last Tuesday Mrs. Janice told us about how wonderful you are and we think you are too. We've already adopted three other kids. So how would you feel about being an elder sibling.

"I'm the oldest one?" I asked.

"Well, you're the second oldest. John is the oldest. But not by much." Natasha informed me. I thought carefully for a moment Before finally answering.

" I would love to be in your family if you will allow me." I answered. They both grinned and shook my hand. Mrs. Janice was waiting for us as we exited the room.

"Well?" She asked Natasha and Liam- oh I mean my mom and dad.

" She's just as wonderful as you said. We'll adopt her." Liam answered her.

"Swell. Just swell." she smiled at me. "Cynthia why don't you pack your stuff and you're new parents will be waiting for you down stairs.

"Yes Mrs. Janice." I quickly ran upstairs to my room and threw everything that belonged to me in a suit case. Then I ran downstairs where Natasha and liam were waiting for me. They lead me to a van and soon we were off to pick up the other kids from their orphanages.

* * *

John's P.O.V.

I listened to my iPod as I packed my bag and waited for my new parents to pick me up and take me to meet my new siblings.

"John." Mr. Relec called from my doorway, "They're here for you." I nodded and shook his hand one last time before. Heading downstairs and into their van. I took notice of the girl sitting next to me.

"Hi I'm John." I stuck my hand out for her to shake it. She did.

" I'm Cynthia. Nice to meet you." She said politely. Goody Two Shoes. Her ethnicity was Russian.

"It's nice to see you two getting along. Next stop Sacramento to pick up Mark." Sacramento, that's like 6 hours away from here. Were they picking up kids from allover the state?

We arrived at another orphanage about six hours and 30 minutes later. There was a kid waiting outside. He looked bored. His ethnicity was Mexican. When we pulled up next to him, he got in the last row in the van. He didn't even notice us until Cynthia spoke up.

"Hi there. My name is Cynthia and this is John." She said motioning to me. I gave a small wave. He waved back.

"My name is Mark." He told us.

"We know." Cynthia and I said in union. He raised an eyebrow. We glanced at Natasha and Liam then back at Mark. He seemed to know that we meant that they told us his name.

"Okay. The last stop is Madera to pick up Ariel." Natasha informed us. Madera was about 3 hours away. Once we got to the orphanage in Madera we saw a cute little girl. Her ethnicity was African- American. She looked about the age of 7 or 8. She got in the back of the van with Mark. She was hugging a teddy bear with curly fur. We all stared at her because from afar she looked like an 8 year old. But up close she looked like a 6 year old. This time it was me that spoke up.

"Hello." I said wanting to see if she talked. She looked up from her bear. Whoa, she had big brown eyes, and I mean, like huge!

" Hello." She finally spoke. I was about to talk again when Cynthia interrupted me.

"Hi I'm Cynthia and this is Mark and John." She said motioning to us. Once again we waved.

" I'm Ariel." she said.

"Nice to meet you."

"Now off to the airport." Liam said.

"Airport?" we all said in union.

"Yes. We live in England." Natasha informed us.

"Oh." We all stayed quiet all the way to the airport and on the flight to england.

The plane ride was sooo boring! But the flight attendants were hot. As soon as we landed we drove to an old castle looking mansion.

"Whoa! This is where we're going to be staying?"Mark asked amazed.

"Yup. This is where you will be living." Liam confirmed. Well, home sweet home.

* * *

Ariel's P.O.V.

Our home is so pretty. I can't believe I'm going to be living here.

"Come on. We'll show you around." Natasha said to us. Everyone started walking but me. What if I don't fit in here. What if they don't like me.

* * *

Cynthia's P.O.V.

I noticed Ariel was standing in place not moving .I walked back to her and bent down so that I was eye to eye with her.

"Come on Ariel. Don't you want to see your new home?" I asked her. She nodded, unsure of her answer. I smiled reassuringly at her and held my hand out for her to take it. She stared at it for a while, then she took my hand. I lead her back to the group where the others were waiting for us.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Liam's cellphone rang. He excused himself to answer it. Natasha turned to the children.

"Well how do you like the mansion?" Natasha asked.

"It's alright. A little scary looking though." Mark answered. "Could use a paint job here and there. Other than that it's the perfect Scooby-doo mystery house." Everyone laughed. Liam finished his phone call.

"We have a dinner party to got to." Liam sighed.

"Oh no. Not now." Natasha complained "We just got the kids can't we take a rain check?"

"I already tried." Liam explained.

"You should go." Cynthia butted in. They looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Natasha asked "We could just cancel it."

"No no. That won't do you any good. We'll be fine. We could show ourselves around." Cynthia stated.

"Alright. We'll be back by 10." They took one final glance at the kids before leaving. It was 3:30.

"Well," John said "Let's go explore this old dungeon." And with that we took off. The house was huge but with some running and a lot of energy drinks we were able to cover all of the ground.

"Can we play hide-and-go-seek?" Ariel asked John.

"That game is for babies." Mark remarked.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"It is not!" Ariel shouted "Please John." She made a cute puppy dog face. John stared at her for a few seconds.

"1. 2. 3." John started counting with a smile. They all ran away to hide.

* * *

Ariel's P.O.V.

I couldn't find a hiding spot! They were all taken. I finally found A big gray curtain I could hide behind. When I puled it to the side I found A big wooden door. It looked different from all the others. I took hold of the golden nob and slowly opened the door... It was a regular supply closet. I couldn't see the back of it though. I decided to hide in here. I wandered towards the back of the closet but I stopped when a leafy branch hit me in the face. It was snowing? In the middle of summer? As soon as I made it past the tree branches I saw a snowy wonderland with a lamp post in the middle of it. Where am I?

* * *

So if you haven't already guessed it:

John=Peter  
Cynthia=Susan  
Mark=Edmund  
Ariel=Lucy

R&R!


	2. The Gruffalo and Carnage

Okay Chapter 2! Oh and I forgot to mention that I have their pictures posted up in my profile. Sorry...

* * *

Ariel's P.O.V.

I've never seen snow before. It's really hard. I thought it was supposed to be fluffy. I shivered. It's really cold here. I started walking towards the lamppost before I stepped on something furry. It looked like a coat. What was it doing here? I saw a light gold writing inscription on the coat. "Made in England" it read. Did somebody from England bring it here?

"Hello there." A voice behind me said. I turned around and was startled by a big hairy buffalo looking creature. He had orange eyes, with two horns on his head. His bottom canine teeth were over grown and went up to his snout. There were purple spikes on his back and a nasty looking green wart on his snout. He stood about 14 feet on his hind legs. He didn't look friendly. But if there was one thing my mom taught me before she died, it was to never judge a book by it's cover. Although some books with spiked edges and scary fonts were indeed scary . I was about the size of his arm and if I looked straight at him I could see his knee.

"H-hi." I managed to stutter out.

"What's a puny little mortal doing out here during Carnage's reign? Aren't you supposed to be with Aslan?" He asked taking a closer step towards me. He was so big that just taking a step made the ground shake and made me jump into the air a little. I didn't trust him. Who was Aslan?

"Y-yes, I am w-with Aslan, h-he sent me o-out to see if there was any o-others like you out here."I did my best to not look scared. He seemed to consider it for awhile. Before he scoffed at me.

"Would you like a cup of tea at my house?"He asked.

"No,no thanks, but I better be getting back to Aslan." I walked backwards for a few seconds before turning a way completely. But before I could leave I felt his furry hand wrap around my arm.

"Come on. You could spare a few moments."He said while he dragged me away.

* * *

John's P.O.V.

"Found you!" I shouted as I opened up the trunk by the window to see Mark stuffed tightly in it. Mark grumbled something about me cheating under his breath. I grinned.

"Now, lets find Cynthia." I told Mark as we entered the living room

"She's behind the couch." He informed me. But before I could get her she popped out on her own.

"John that's unfair! Mark told you where I was hiding! He can't do that!" Cynthia shouted.

"I can do anything I want! You are not the boss of me!" Mark shouted back. It wasn't long before they started screaming and yelling at each other with their arms flailing around.

"Guys!" I shouted, Cynthia rose an eyebrow "Girls!" Now mark was raising an eyebrow "Oh, you know what I mean. Let's just find Ariel and finish this game."

"Fine." They both grumbled. We started looking and we couldn't find her.

"Cynthia you take the living room. I'll check the kitchen. Mark you check upstairs. Break." With that we all left.

"Ariel!" I heard my siblings call out. I checked the cabinets, and well that's really all there was to hide in...The refrigerator! Darn, she wasn't in there either.

* * *

Mark's P.O.V.

"Ariel!"I shouted for the fifteenth time. I will never ever play with her again. Besides, she had an advantage she was so tiny and could fit in any space. I turned into the hallway and saw a thick door that wasn't there before. There were curtains in the way. It was open a bit. I smirked to myself.

"Found her!" I called out. Slowly I opened the door. Nothing. Just cleaning utensils. Maybe if I go a little further in. As soon as I passed the mop and shelves some really pointy thistles started pocking me. Ouch! Great I think there is some kind of dead animal on my shoe. Is-is that a fur coat? Covered in snow? Snow. Either they keep this closet really cold or I'm not in England anymore.

"What in the world made those?" I cried out as I saw Huge,and I mean huge, footprints! And smaller ones,then what looked like drag marks...Ariel. Suddenly I felt the ground shaking beneath my feet and snow started falling from trees. Something was headed towards me. Nine huge scary looking monkeys! They were running straight at me. I was to scared to move. Right when they were going to attack me, a whip came from in back of them and struck them hard enough to make them stop dead in front of me.

"You there. Who are you?" a voice behind the monkeys asked, well more like demanded.

"I'm Mark." I stated. The devil Monkeys started laughing crazily before they were whipped into silence.

"What are you?" The voice asked again.

"What are you?" I retorted. I could here the sound or reigns shifting and then the ground shook again as the figure got down from a carriage that I hadn't noticed before and the monkeys each had a harness around them that lead to the carriage. Suddenly, I saw a bison standing on its hind legs staring down at me angrily. It wasn't normal sized it was huge!

"I am Carnage. All mighty-powerful ruler of Narnia! Now what are you!" Carnage shouted at me.

"I-I'm a human!" I shouted as he stomped towards me. He stopped when I said that.

"You are mortal?" This time his voice sounded much kinder. I nodded my head.

"One of the sons of Adam? Reborn?" He asked this time kneeling down to look me in the eye.

"Uhh, yeah. Sure.." If that's all I had to say to save my life then so be it. Besides, a little white lie never hurt anyone, and if he couldn't tell the difference between one of the sons of Adam reborn no one else could. Eh, who cares.

"Forgive me Markus." He smiled showing jagged teeth. Wait, how did he know my full name?

"You're forgiven. I guess." I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably. An amused glint sparked in his eye for a minute before he shook it off.

"Are the daughters of Eve,reborn here too?" He asked.

"Well, my little sister is here somewhere." I explained. He seemed to remember something.

"Ahh...Lucy." He nodded.

"Nope. Actually it's Ariel." He stared at me for a fraction of a second before continuing to talk.

"And the two elder siblings?"

"They're back home. Why?" I asked.

"You are in grave danger. A powerful and evil lion called Aslan, is trying to take over Narnia and destroy the rightful heirs to the thrown, you." He informed me. Destroy me.

"Destroy me?"

"Not only you, but your siblings also. He will stop at nothing until your deaths." I couldn't let that happen. I just got a family, I can't lose them now. Not again. Not ever.

" What can I do to protect them?" I asked.

"Come with your siblings to my castle. I will protect you there." He said.

"Thank you so much! I'll find them and bring them to you!" I shouted as I ran and followed the footsteps that were leading into the forest.

* * *

Carnage's thoughts

I smirked, pleased with myself. Stupid, gullible little boy. This is now my kingdom. I fought years to take over it, and no one is going to take it away from me. Especially four little brats. I don't care what it takes...I will kill them. My reign over Narnia will never end.

* * *

So? How'd you like it? Sorry, I couldn't right much but I was eager to post it.

R&R


End file.
